Would you Be Mine Panda?
by youra
Summary: Belum bisa bisa and ga pandai bikin summary jadi baca langsung aja yah! Sedikit aneh diawal chingu tapi jebbal baca dulu sebelum comment ne?


Author : Youra

Hey chingu aku ini fic pertama yang aku coba publish sebeernya banyak tapi baru berani publish sekarang, jadi kalo ada yang kurang enak dibaca mianhae,,!

Jangan diClose dulu chingu, baca dulu #maksa, ini one shoot sekali tamat ko. Jadi mohon dibaca ne?~buuing-buuing bareng Tao and Sehune~=^-^=

Disclamer : Semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan dan milik diri mereka masing-masing #aku harap mereka saling miliki jugga dan memiliki saya! XD #JDEEEERRRR! *author shipper akut, tapi asli ini story punya Youra. Inget yah Y-O-U-R-A.

Rating : T, or gemana reader dah!#PLAKKKK!

Genre : Oneshoot/ romance / Humor/ baca ajja sama rider DX

Pairing(s) : TaoRis

Cast : Kris, Tao, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, dan all EXO couple.

Back Sound Angel By EXO-M

Januari 2012

Youra Presents

Don't forget RnR

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ…..!

Would You Be My Wife Panda?

China 11.00 pagi

Para member EXO-M masuk kedalam dorm mereka setelah mengisi acara disebuah stasiun televisi. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, berbeda dengan sang maknae yang diberi julukan 'Kungfu Panda'. Huang Zi Tao, sang maknae tersebut. Wajahnya lebih terlihat menunjukan senang dan riang, padahal ketika selesai mengisi acara tadi wajahnya begitu kelelahan.

Tao berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya dengan wajah ceria. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keras di samping kris membuat kris kaget dan seketika membuka matanya kembali.

Member lainnya Lay, chen, Xiumin dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Luhan menatap member yang lain, seolah berkata Ada-apa-dengan-panda kita?. Luhan juga melihat wajah Tao yang sangat senang sejak pulang dari acara tersebut. Dan yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood panda mereka.

"ada apa dengan panda itu yah?saat acara tadi dia kelihatan sangat lelah!." ucap Lay pada Luhan sang ibu dari panda itu. yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Luhan. "entahlah aku tak tahu dia tak mengatakan apapun pada ku."jawab Luhan kembali menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

KrisTao Room

Sang panda tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum yang membuat hati siapapun siapp menjadi seme-nya kapanpun, dan itu membuat kris kebingungan dan berfikir 'apa panda-ku sedang jatuh cinta? ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE!' batin kris.

"baby~~!"panggilan kris menginterupsi tao yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya sambil terus-terusan tersenyum.

"hmmm…!"jawab tao tanpa menatap kris, WOWWW! Tak biasanya saat Kris berbicara padanya seorang Tao tidak menatap Kris. Kris yang penasaran dan sedikit kesal dan gemas akhirnya meraih tubuh tao sehingga kini tao berbaring dalam dekapan kris #kriiissss,,aku mauuu donggg!PLAKKK!

"baby~~kau mengacuhkan gege hmmm?"ucap kris seraya berulang kali mengecup pucuk kepala tao sambil mengelus surai hitam kelam pandanya. #edaannn Kris so sweet bgt!ABAIKAN!

"hmmm..Taokan udah jawab panggilan gege tadii!"jawab tao polos.

"wae?"tanya kris seraya membelai pipi tao lembut.

"apanya gege?"

"kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum seperti itu?apa yang membuat panda kecil ku ini memamerkan senyum manisnya dari tadi?untung gege yang lihat bagaimana jika yang lain melihat?gege akan mendadak menjadi bodyguard yang melindungi mu dari seme-seme diluar sana!"tutur kris membuat tao terkekeh.

"kheekkheekkheehehehee….."

"ko ketawa?bukannya jawab malah ngetawain gege eoh?"ucap kris sambil menyentil ujung hidung tao.

"gege gombal siiiih…gege tau tidak?"tanya tao polos memperlihatkan manik mata pandanya yang berbinar. Membuat siapa saja yang terjerat mata itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"apa baby~? gege tidak tahu!"jawab Kris tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya –mari mengecupi pipi Tao-

"gege sungguh tak tahu?"taya tao sedikit kaget.

"apa baby katakan, gege sungguh tak tahu..!"

PRANG!

Mendengar jawaban kris hati tao seperti piring yang jatuh ke lantai, dan seketika raut wajah dan mata berbinar tao berubah. Tao menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya, tak lama taopun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hikssss,,,hiksss,,,hikssss" wooow ternyata sang kungfu panda menangis. Kris yang kaget akhirnya mengangkat dagu tao agar wajah tao dapat terlihat olehnya, dan BINGGOOO! Kristal bening mengalir deras keluar dari mata sang Panda. Tao menangis sangat deras.

"Baby~, kamu kenapa menangis?," Tanya Kris sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tao. Sedangkan tao menatap Kris kecewa. "Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini baby~? Apa gege salah panda mu hmm?." Tanya Kris lagi. Tao tetap diam tak bergeming dan kembali menatap kecewa pada Kris.

Kris yang tidak tahu apa-apa berinisiatif memeluk Tao makin erat namun dengan cepat Tao menolak pelukan Kris. "jangan peluk Tao.!" Desis Tao beranjak duduk tanpa menatap wajah Kris sambil menghapus air matanya kesal. Wajah Tao yang kesal seperti itu entah kenapa sangat imut dimata Kris. Bibirnya yang manyun dan pose kesalnyanya itu benar-benar membuat kris olahraga jantung.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesal baby~? Katakan pada gege!" Kris berkata dengan nada lembut, yang bisa membuat seorang author seperti saya pingsan karena suaranya #plakk!. Namun Tao masih diam tak bergeming ataupun menatap Kris.

Kris menghela napas melihat sikap Tao yang seperti ini. Sesungguhnya Kris benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa pandanya ini moodnya gampang sekali berubah dalam seketika tak biasanya. Padahal ketika mereka sampai di dorm Tao terlihat antusias dan ceria, malah sampai senyum-senyum sendiri dan masih mau bicara padanya.

"baby~~kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengusap pipi tao tepat didepan wajah Tao yang masih murung. Untuk sekilas pipi tao memerah karena perlakuan kris yang lembut. Oh... sungguh Kris selalu bisa membuat tao tenang didekatnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat pipi Tao yang merona karena ulahnya. Kris yakin Tao selalu senang dimanja olehnya. Alhasil Kris kembali mengelus lembut pipi tao dan mengecup pucuk kepala Tao sayang. Tidak ingin pertahanan kecewanya roboh, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari perlakuan Kris dan menepis tangan Kris kasar.

Kris yang melihat tingkah Taopun tak mau berhenti. Kris mengikuti kemanapun arah pandangan Tao tertuju. Alhasil Tao menyerah dan mendorong Kris sedikit menjauh.

"Hentikan gege. Kau menyebalkan Keluar sekarang!tinggalkan aku sendiri jika tidak aku akan pindah dari kamar ini dan tidur bersama Chen ge~" ancam Tao sambil mendorong tubuh Kris dengan tangannya.

"ANDWEEEEEE!. B-baiklah gege akan keluar sekarang setidaknya itu bisa membuat panda ku ini tidak marah, tapi setelah ini gege mohon katakan apa yang terjadi Tao"Kata Kris sambil tersenyum dan bersiap-siap melangkah pergi setelah mengecup pipi Tao. Dan

BRAKKKK!

Tao menutup pintunya cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum sangat keras. Suara itu mengagetkan Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya serta member yang lain menatap heran kearah kamar TaoRis.' Kenapa lagi dengan panda ini?' batin semua member setelah kejadian naas yang terjadi pada pintu itu. Luhanpun menuju ruang tengah.

Member lainnya Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen sedang duduk di sofa menonton TV. Luhan menatap Kris tajam yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, seolah tau akan arti tatapan luhan padanya yang bertanya 'kau apakan anak ku ?. Luhan yang memperhatikan sikap Tao heran denga perubahan mood Tao yang tadinya ceria seketika berubah menjadi seperti itu. Dan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Krispun bingung dengan sikap Tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kris?"tanya Xiumin selaku member tertua.

"kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu?"tanya luhan.

"kau membuatnya marah hyung?"tanya chen.

"sebaiknya kau bicara padanya sekarang juga ge~!" Nasihat Lay pada Kris. Kris menghela nafas berat mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seolah menyalahkannya.

"kenapa semua orang seperti menyalahkan ku sih?bisakah kalian membantu ku?bukannya menyudutkan ku!"dengus Kris kesal.

"hmmm..bukannya kami menyalahkan tapi kami hanya bertanya pada mu kris!"kata Xiumin membela diri.

"tapi pertanyaan kalian lebih tepat dikatakan menyudutkan,!"kesal Kris.

"sudahlah, sudah,,jadi apa yang terjadi?aku lihat saat masuk kamar tadi dia sangat manis..tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti itu?"tanya luhan.

"entahlah tadi dikamar dia hanya senyum-senyum sndiri, saat aku tanya dia balik bertanya pada ku 'gege tahu tidak?' aku menjawab 'tidak tahu' karena aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan, tapi tiba-tiba dia menangis membuat ku semakin bingung!"tutur kris panjang kali lebar. Ehemmm..ga pake kali.

Semua memberpun terheran-heran mendengar cerita Kris dan berfikir masa iya panda itu marah hanya karena pertanyaan 'gege tahu tidak?' sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"apa kau melupakan sesuatu hyung?"tanya chen.

"apa?aku tak pernah lupa apapun, setiap pagi aku memberinya morning kiss, setiap hari aku memeluknya, dan tadi malam juga tao dan akuuu…"belum sempat kris melanjutkan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

BUUUGH

Luhan dan Xiumin memukul kepala Kris hingga membuat leader EXO-M itu meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian memukul ku Xiumin ge, Luhan ge?." Seru Kris yang tidak terima dengan adegan pemukulan itu. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"saat-saat seperti ini bisakah kau membuang fikiran pervert mu itu duizhang?"seru luhan tajam. Didukung anggukkan kepala dari yang lain.

"maksud chen melupakan sesuatu itu seperti hari ulang tahun, moment bersama yang perlu diingat atau semacamnya begitu?"jelas Xiumin yang di Iya-kan oleh yang lain.

"apa yah?ulang tahunya-kan mei kemarin, ulang tahun ku November dan itu masih lama, ulang tahun EXO juga masih lama..lalu apa yang aku lupakan?natal?ayooolaaaahhh…. natal semua orang juga tahu itu bukan sekarang"Krispun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara member yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah asli sang leader yang galau karena pandanya.

"…"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, dan dikejutkan oleh reaksi sang naga yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"OMOOO!"teriak Kris membuat yang lain tersentak kaget.

"YAAAAKKK!bisakah kau tenang sedikit Kris?"kesal Xiumin.

"tanggal berapa sekarang ?"tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

"tanggal 2 Juni!"jawab semua serempak.

"wae? Gege?"tanya lay.

"benar, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, hari ini-kan adalah hari jadi kami, dan aku melupakannya!"ucap Kris menyesal.

"kau ini bisa-bisanya melupakan hari sepenting ini, menurut mu mungkin tak penting tapi kau tahu bukan panda kita itu seperti apa?"ucap Xiumin.

"hari jadi ku dengan suho gege saja dia tahu, apa lagi hari jadinya dengan mu gege?"

"lay benar Kris , sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?aissshhh,,kekasih tidak peka!"dengus Xiumin.

"kau bicaralah dan minta maaf padanya!jika tidak aku tak akan mengiznkan mu menyentuh anak-ku seujung jaripun!"nasehat luhan lebih pada errr..ancaman.

"sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya tapi karena padatnya jadwal aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,,!"ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

PUK

Krispun tersentak merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"kau punya kami hyung!"seru chen sambil tersenyum.

"benar Kris kau tidak sendiri kami akan membantu mu!sekarang katakan apa yang telah kau rencanakan?"tanya Luhan.

Dan akhirnya sang leader EXO-M itupun memberitahu semua member apa yang akan dilakukan, setelah berunding cukup lama merekapun mempersiapkan semuanya.

SKIP TIME

KrisTao Room

Terlihat seorang namja manis bermata panda menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya yang terbuka terlihat sembab sepertinya dia menangis sampai ia tertidur.

"ngghhhhhh…sudah malam sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama, kenapa tak ada yag membangunkan ku?mereka jahat apa Kris ge~ menyuruh mereka menjauhi ku?huweeee~awas kau ge aku tak mau peduli lagi pada mu..!"dengus tao. Setelah sibuk bergelut dengan fikirannya Taopun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

CLEK

Taopun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Kris, seketika diapun heran dengan keadaan dorm yang sepi dan gelap.

"kenapa sepi?apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi tanpa Tao?huweeee…mereka benar-benar jahat, eomma…hiks,,,hiksss. Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan sih Tao kan takuuut..!"ucap tao polos.

Dan saat Tao akan menyalakan lampu, taopun dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda menyerupai gulungan kertas yang jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya.

PUK

"HUWAAAAAA!APA ITUUU!"teriak Tao Takut. Sambil menatap benda itu, dan tak lama Taopun memungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

'SEBUTKAN NAMA ORANG YANG SANGAT KAU BENCI SEBANYAK 3 KALI, JIKA KAU BERBOHONG MAKA ORANG ITU AKAN DATANG DENGAN WUJUD YANG BERBEDA'

"apa-apaan ini?iiihhhkkk,,,aneh memang Kris ge akan datang?tao rasa ngga hari jadi aja gege lupa…hiks,,hikss,,,huweeee,,TAO BENCI KRIS GE ,TAO BENCI KRIS GE, TAO BENCI KRIS GE…!"teriak tao kesal sambil menangis dan tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam terlihat mendekati Tao, membuat Tao tersentak takut. Melihat itu Tao melangkah mundur, namun bayangan hitam itupun semakin mendekat seirama dengan langkah mundur Tao.

"huweeee…Krissss Geeee~ huweee Tao takut hantu, huweeee…"Taopun menangis sambil menunduk tak berani menatap makhluk yang paling iia takutkan yang ternyata adalah Chen yang diubah menjadi sosok Vampir makhluk yag sangat Tao takuti.

"kau berbohong saat mengatakan kau membenci Kris"ucap vampir itu.

"tao ngga bohooong huweeee,,jangan gigit taoooo huweeeee!mamaaaa!"jawab tao polos, membuat semua orang yang ternyata bersembunyi disanan menahan tawa melihat sikap polos dan ketakutan tao.

"karena kau berbohong maka aku akan menggigit mu dan membawa mu bersama ku ke-neraka!"seru sang vampire.

"JANGAAAANNNN…iya deh tao ngaku, tao bohong, tao Cuma kesel aja sama kris ge kenapa kris ge lupa hari jadi kita, jangan bawa taooo, tao masih mau hiduuupp..huweeee..Krissss gegeee~ tolong taoooooo..!" semua yang melihat termasuk chen berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat dan mendengar kata-kata polos tao.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya bersinar dari kejauhan namun cahayan itu semakin mendekat membuat Tao merasa akan ada penolong yang menolognya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata cahaya itu datang dari lilin berbentuk hati yang dibawa oleh Kris, semakin mendekat dan semakin memperjelas paras tampan seorang Kris, tao yang melihatpun tanpa menunggu lama berlari memeluk Kris.

"GEGEEEE~ Huweeee.. Tao takuuut gege~~huweeeee!"tangis taopun meledak dalam pelukan Kris, Kris sesungguhnya sangat tidak tega melihat Tao yang ketakutan seperti ini, namun Kris tidak mau rencananya gagal.

"ssssstttt,,,berhentilah menangis baby~ sekarang berdirilah disana!"pinta Kris pada Tao sambil menunjuk kearah lingkarang lilin berbentuk hati. Woooow tiba-tiba suasana mencekam nenjadi romantic terlihat dari dorm yang sangat gelap yang hanya disinari banyaknya lilin berbentuk hati yang bertebaran dimana-nama, dan Kris yang berpakaian rapih, mengenakan tuxedo hitam sambil membawa sebuket bunga rose berwarna pink membuat siapapun yeng melihatnya mau ngantri kapan aja jadi istrinya(author juga mauuuu!)abaikan.

Mendengar perintah Kris, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"wae baby~?"tanya kris.

"Tao takuuut gege!"

Aaahhh…Krispun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tao.

"baby~ berdirilah disana, Vampire ini biar gege yang jaga agar dia tidak mendekati mu baby~ okE?"ucap kris. Namun kris melihat Tao yang masih ragu akan kata-katanya.

"Tao percaya gege kan?"Tanya Kris lembut dan Taopun menatap pada mata kelam Kris agar bisa menemukan kebohongan dari mata itu, namun hasilnya nihil Kris sugguh jujur. Akhirnya Taopun mengikuti kemauan kris untuk berdiri didalam sebuah lingkaran lilin berbentuk hati itu.

"disini?"tanya tao polos yang sudah berada ditempatnya.

"tao dengarkan gege ne?"Tanya Kris yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Tao.

"tao dengar, apa yang gege ucapkan sekarang adalah apa yang memang ingin gege katakan pada mu Tao, gege bukan orang yang pandai menggombal seperti sehun, gege bukan orang yang pandai membuat suasana menjadi romantic seperti kai, gege bukan orang yang bisa membuat kejutan manis seperti chanyeol, gege bukan orang yang selalu bisa memberikan apa yang tao mau seperti suho pada lay, gege juga bukan seorang guru yang sabar seperti chen. Tapi percayalah tao gege berusaha selalu ingin membahagiakan mu!"

"neee..Tao tahu, tapiii-"belum sempat tao berbicara Kris memotong kalimat Tao.

"Gege~bilang diam dan jangan bicara tao!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan membuat tao tersentak akan ucapan Kris padanya.

'Kau tahu Tao sesosok tubuh yang gege yakini selama ini sebagai malaikat tuhan yang tersesat dibumi itu adalah Tao, semangat dari Langkah riang setiap hari yang menapak dibumi yang sama seperti gege, hanya gege dapatkan saat bersama mu Tao. Kau tahu tao melihat mu menangis sungguh membuat dada gege sesak, melihat mu marah pada gege sungguh membuat gege seperti tak punya tiang untuk berdiri~"

CIEEEEE…suwiit, suwiiitt (sorak-sorak bareng kai ma sehune)#thor loe ganggu bgt siiiy!*ehemmm..mianhae.

"gege~"panggil tao dengan wajah menyesal dan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"gege bilang kau hanya boleh dengarkan gege sampai selesai tao~"ucap Kris tegas.

'kau tahu tao apa arti dari karangan mawar yang gege genggam?yang gege tahu arti bunga ini mewakili perasaan gege pada mu tao, cinta yang tulus dan kasih sayang yang sangat besar untuk mu, gege tak tahu apakan ada yang lebih bisa mewakili perasaan gege ini?jika ada gege akan memakainya, namun ternyata makna dari bunga ini yang sedikitnya bisa mewakili perasaan gege pada mu tao.'

'kau tahu Tao sikap tao selama ini membuat gege tahu apa itu kebahagiaan, dan keceriaan saat gege lelah karena jadwal padat kita, hanya dengan memandang wajah ceria tao itu selalu bisa membuat rasa lelah gege hilang Tao, tapi sungguh saat Tao marah, dan tak memperdulikan gege itu seolah membuat dunia gege berputar tak lagi pada porosnya tao'.

Yaaaakkk…kriissss kata-kata loh bikin gue kelepek-klepek!Kris: yang buat kata-kata ini siapa?kan eloo thorr..gua mah manggut ajah!Author: youdah,,lanjoot nyook mumpung gua lagi berhati pink #ngedipin tao!Kris: berani deketin tao, neraka menunggu!author:oke,oke ga akan deh, lanjut gak nih?!kris: oke lanjooot!

'melihat kau sakit, melihat kau terluka, melihat kau marah. Gege seolah melihat lembah kematian tao. Tao boleh berfikir ini berlebihan tapi gege hanya ingin mengungkapkan sedikitnya apa yang gege rasakan selama ini pada tao'.

'kau tahu tao, saat kau dekat dengan seseorang selain gege. Ingin rasanya gege berlari memeluk Tao dan membawa Tao menjauh dari orang itu – setidaknya gege selalu berfikir Tao hanya untuk gege~. Saat gege berfikir bagaimana jika tao akhirnya dimliki orang lain. Rasanya gege tidak sanggup menyaksikan detik-detik dimana Tao akan bersama orang lain, dan bukan bersama Gege~membayangkannya saja membuat gege ingn mati seketika ,apa lagi jika itu terjadi! ANDWEEEEE!' teriak Kris yang sepertinya benar-benar membayangkan apa yang diucapkannya.

Kata-kata kris sepertinya menghipnotis semua orang yang ada didorm. Dan taopun meneteskan air matanya, bukan, bukan karena kecewa, namun karna terharu 'sebegitu besarnya kah perasaan gege tercintanya itu padanya?'itulah fikirannya.

'Kau tahu tao saat kau selalu menatap tepat pada mata gege, gege merasa Dunia telah berhenti berputar seolah pandangan gege memang hanya tertuju pada Tao dan tak ada orang lain selain Tao yang menghiasi penglihatan gege~. Dan saat Tao menatap gege dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa, dan terluka mata Tao selalu memandang gege dalam diam seolah Tao menuntut gege, agar gege mencari pancaran hangat dari seorang mata Panda yang sangat lucu ini. Mianhe telah membuatmu terluka oleh sikap bodoh gege. Mianhe karna gegelah yang telah melukai hati Tao. Maafkan gege, namja bodoh yang telah melukai hati sosok indah, polos nan menggemaskan ini. Tapi, satu hal yang harus selalu Tao tahu. Bahwa gege. . . mencintaimutao'_._

"hiksss,,,aku sungguh baru melihat Kris seperti ini,,aku jadi merindukan moment saat sehune melamar ku!huweeee..sehuneee~~bogoshippo.."ucap luhan terharu.

"aku rasa Kris ge sungguh sangat mencintai tao, aaahhhh,,suhooo-ge boghosipphoooyoooo!"ucap lay.

"ternyata dibalik sikap cuek, dan coolnya Kris romantic juga.."ucap Xiumin senang.

'sekarang Tao berada tepat dihadapan gege. Kau lihat Tao namja yang saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapan Tao, menunggu tao sedari dulu untuk memastikan perasaan tao padanya. Dan sekarang satu hal yang ingin gege tanyakan pada Tao…'

"Huang Zi Tao Would You Marry Me?"

Seketika pernyataan kris meluluhlantahkan kekecewaan dan kekesalah hati seorang Huang Zi Tao yang dipendamnya sedari tadi. Seperti inikah gege-nya? membalas perlakuan kasarnya yang hanya marah dan kesal karena hal sepele? Seperti inikah balasan gege tercintanya saat dirinya diliputi amarah karena hal yang kadang bukan karena kesalahan gege-nya?, yaaaa…dan taopun menangis merutuki sifat kekanakkannya.

"Maukah kau Panda menemani dan menghiasi hidup seorang Li Jiaheng?  
Aaahhh,,ataukah kau Edison Huang mau menjadi pendamping hidup seorag Kevil Le yang bodoh dan selalu membuat mu kesal dan kecewa ini?"tanya Kris penuh kesungguhan terdengar dari seluruh kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"hikksss,,hikksssss…"tao hanya bisa menangis sekali lagi bukan karena iia tak suka ajakan kris, namun Tao terlalu terharu dengan apa yang Kris katakan dan tanyakan pada-nya.

"k..ke..kenapa kau menangis Tao?ap..apa gege salah lagi?"tanya Kris yang mulai panic melihat tangisan tao yang semakin menjadi, ingin rasanya Kris memeluk Tao, namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditarik oleh Chen yang berdiri disampingnya.

"jangan…!jika kau ingin mengetahui perasaannya, sekali ini saja biarkan dia menangis bahagia hyung.."bisik chen pada Kris.

"hikss,,,hiksss,,mianhae gege~tao selalu kesal karena hal sepele tanpa memikirkan perasaan gege, Tao selalu kesal jika gege mengacuhkan Tao padahal gege sangat sibuk, Tao selalu kesal jika gege tak ingat hal yang berkaitan degan Tao, maafkan tao gege, tao memang tidak dewasa, selalu bersikap seolah Kris gege hanya boleh dengan Tao, maafkan Tao yang egois gege, dan tao rasa tao tidak pantas untuk gege, gege yang penyabar, dan dewasa tidak pantas degan Tao yang egois, dan kekanakkan…hikss,,hiksss..huweeee!"tangis taopun menderas seiring dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"yang gege tahu hanyalah apa yang menjadi kekurangan Tao adalah kelebihan dimata gege, kelebihan Tao adalah kesempurnaan dimata gege yang diberikan tuhan agar gege sungguh-sungguh menjaga Tao. Gege mohon Tao jangan menangis lagi, melihat mu seperti ini membuat gege sulit bernafas Tao, gege hanya meminta jangan membuat hidup gege seperti tak punya Bumi untuk dipijak Tao, gege mohon. Gege tahu, sangat tahu semua sifat mu, tapi itulah yang membuat gege ingin selalu menyelami lebih dalam lagi seorang Huang Zi Tao.."

"Krisss…kau membuat ku benar-benar merindukan sehune!"dengus luhan.

"hiksss,, hikssss,,Kris gege romantic sekaliii!"laypun yang mendengar penuturan kris pada Tao menangis terharu.

"jadi ini sosok Wu Yi Fan yang selama ini selalu dia sembunyikan?aku tak menyangka!"ucap Xiumin yang masih menatap tubuh Kris.

"sekali lagi gege tanya pada mu tao Would You Be My Wife Huang Zi Tao?"tanya Kris lantang.

Ingin rasanya Tao menghambur kepelukan Kris sambil berkata 'Yes I dooo' atau ' aku mau gege!aku mauuu!' namun niatnya terurungkan saat Kris kembali berbicara.

"jika kau memang mau bersama gege kau harus ambil kotak yang berada dalam genggaman Vampir disebelah gege, tapi jika tidak, kau boleh meniup lilin besar yang ada di ujung bentuk hati yang melingkari-mu itu.."

MWOOO!cincinnya di vampire?makhluk yang selalu membuat tao tak bisa tidur dan gelisah jika tao membayangkannya!Kris apa kau benar-benar ingin Tao menolak mu karena lebih memilih meniup lilin dari pada harus menyentuh makhluk mengerikan itu?

"bagaimana tao?kau sudah menentukan pilihan mu baby~?gege tahu kau sangat takut pada makhluk ini tapi gege juga punya alasan kenapa gege mengajukan pilihan seperti ini!"ucap Kris, Kris tak bisa berbohong, dia sangat gelisah saat ini apakah tao benar-benar akan menolaknya karena pilihan yang ia ajukan?namun sesungguhnya Kris hanya ingin tahu seberapa besarkah perasaan Tao terhadapnya.

Akhirnya Taopun berjongkok menghadap lilin besar berbentuk Hati itu, sedangkan kris mati-matian mengendalikan degup jantungnya. Namun tak disangka Tao membawa lilin itu dan berjalan menuju sang Vampire yang sebenarnya adalah Chen, dan dengan tekad bulat dan menghilangkah rasa takutnya Taopun menggenggam lengan kanan sang Vampir dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk segienam berwarna putih itu.

"t-taooo!"panggil Kris kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Tao lakukan.

"karena tao sangaaaaaaaaaaattt..mencintai gege maka tao juga harus menghadapi apapun jika ingin bersama gege, bukankah pengorbanan itu akan setimpal dengan hasil yang akan kita dapatkan bukan?itu yang selalu Tao ingat dari seorang Wu Yi Fan"ucap tao tersenyum manis.

"Gege mianhae, a-aku membuat mu kecewa dan bingung dengan sikap ku." Ucap Tao penuh rasa penyesalan pada Kris. Krispun menghambur memeluk Tao erat menyembunyikan air mata haru yang menggenang karena akhirnya sang panda tercintanya bersedia mendampingi hidupnya.

"gwenchanayoo baby, itu salah gege yang tidak peka!"ucap kris seraya mencium pucuk kepala Tao.

Air mata Tao turun deras mendengar ucapan Kris. Hatinya tersentuh oleh ucapan dan perlakuan Kris yang lembut. Kris sungguh tulus mencintainya dan amat sangat mencintainya, sama seperti Tao mencintai Kris. Kris melepas pelukannya menatap dalam wajah kekasihnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Tao.

"Jangan marah lagi dan jangan menangis lagi taooo,,gege mohooon.!" Pinta Kris sambil menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Tao. Dan

CHU

Tao mencium bibir kris sesaat dan tiba-tiba ,itu membuat Kris dan semua member yang melihat kaget dengan apa yang tao lakukan.

"Yes I Do Wu Yi Fan ge~." Ucap Tao setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Are you sure Baby~?"tanya kris meminta keyakinan, dan

CHU

Tao tiba-tiba berjingjit mengecup dahi kris yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan itu membuat kris tersenyum senang.

"aku sangat yakiiin gege~ Love you gege~!"ucap Tao.

"gege juga amat sangat mencintai taoooo..gomawooo chagi!" Balas Kris dan mengecup bibir Tao.

CLEK

Dan lampu dormpun dinyalakan, semua member yang bersembunyipun menghambur ke tempat TaoRis. Namun apa mau dikata ternyata kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk kebahagiaan ini terlarut dalam moment mereka, tak menghiraukan siapapun yang datang mendekatinya.

"ehemmmm…sepertinya ada yang belum kembali dari awang-awang!"dengus Xiumin menyindir TaoRis yang masih enggan melepas kemesraannya.

"YAAAKKKK…sampai kapan kalian akan bermesraan didepan kami?kalian anggap kami ini patung eoh?"kesal luhan yang akhirnya membuat kris menatapnya tajam.

"kris ge~kau melupakan acara pasang cincin!"seru lay menyadarkan semuanya.

"aahhh..benar ayoo hyung pasangkan cincinnya!"ucap Chen antusias dan Krispun memasangkan cicin yang selama ini sudah iia persiapkan untuk melamar tao, sepasang cincin couple yang jika disatukan akan memperlihatkan bentuk hati dengan mata permata biru yang sangat indah. Setelah acara pasang cincin merekapun saling menatap dan menyalurkan rasa cinta dan bahagia lewat ciuman mereka, semua yang melihat moment inipun terlarut dalam suasana bahagia dan haru.

"Minnie hyuuung~!"panggil Chen pada Xiumin yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. dan Xiuminpun menghadapkan wajahnya menjawab panggilan sang kekasih.

"wae?"tanya Xiumin lembut.

"Saranghae!"ucap Chen lembut dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan terjadilah ChenMin moment.

"haaaahhh…nasib ku sehune tak ada disini,huweeeee…aku juga mauuuu,,, sehuneeee~~ kapan kau mengunjungi ku?"rengek luhan melihat adegan mesra didepannya.

"suho geeee~~~~~huweeeee….kapan kau menikahi ku eoh?"lay yang melihatpun ikut uring-uringan, sementara 2 couple yang sedang bermesraan itupun tak menghiraukan rengekan kedua orang yang kekasihnya berada nun jauh disana.

END

Cuplikan untuk sequel story ini

"gegeee~bayi xiumin ge dengan Chen ge lucu yah?"tanya tao sambil mengamati wajah bayi ChenMin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"maka dari itu cepatlah menyusul, baekkie sebentar lagi lahiran lho dokter bilang bayi kami kembar 2!"seru Chanyeol gembira seraya merangkul dan megusap perut baekkie yang membuncit.

"kembar itu memang 2 yeollie memangnya kau mau berapa?"dengus kai yang menggendong joong soo anaknya dan D.O yang baru menginjak beberapa bulan

"aku sih inginnya 3 atau 4, nanti pasti lucu-lucu yang yeoja seperti baekkie sangat manis dan cantik, sedangkan yang namja pasti tampan seperti ku, mereka pasti mempunyai senyum sejuta watt mewarisi senyum ku dan baekkie, benarkan chagi?"ucap yeollie antusias. Namun ternyata mendapat balasan tak menyenangkan dari istrinya.

"aissshhh..kau itu bicara apa sih?2 saja berat membawanya apa lagi 4?kecuali kau mau mengandungkannya untuk ku yeollie!"dengus baekkie.

"yaakkk!jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak chagi, kau membuat ku merinding!"ucap chanyeol, dan disela perdebatan mereka tiba-tiba. "Hoekkkk…hoeeekkkkk!"tao berlari tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi perut dan menutup mulutnya. Semua menatap Kris seolah mereka bertanya Apa yang terjadi padnya Kris?seolah tau arti tatapan itu Krispun menjawab.

"entahlah sudah dua hari ini dia makan banyak tapi setelah makan mengeluarkannya kembali, tapi dia baik-baik saja"mendengar pernyataan Kris seluruh member yang berada di ruangan ChenMin menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"dulu luhan hyung juga begitu saat hamil"ucap sehun tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat semua member teruama para Uke disana semakin yakin. Kris yang baru connect dengan apa yang sehun ucapkan tiba-tiba berteriak.

"JANGAN-JANGAN TAOOOO!"teriak Kris.

"HAMIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"lanjut semua member yang lain serempak. Membuat Kris dengan kecepatan kilat menghambur menyusul tao.

"TAOOOOOOO BABYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"teriak Kris sambil berlari tak perduli semua orang menatapnya aneh, sementara member yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kris yang menurut mereka errrr,,Konyol.

Huwaaaaaaaa FF apa ini? lebay tingkat dewa dan GaJe bin ajaib

*author tepookin jidat ke tembok*dilempar ke planet EXO sama readers, dan hidup bahagia dengan EXO member, #dikubur idup-idup ama readers

Please review, saran, kritik sangat dbutuhkan guna membangun semangat author untuk melanjutkan sequelnya. ~buiing, buuing bareng Tao and sehun~

Reader: thor kenapa harus ditulis cobe cuplikan sequelnya?

Author: supaya banyak yang review , soalnya makin banyak review makin gencar juga youra cepet bikin sequelnya..hehehehehehe*bersmirk ria bareng Kyuppa!

Luhan: thor ko gue ma lay nelangsa sih, ga ada HunHan and SuLay moment! *dethglerr author.

Author: wooow…merinding disco, mianhae luhanie oppa ku yang manis #di gebuk sehune! kan sehune-nya jauh dikorea, tapi karena sekquelnya kalian sudah pada berkeluarga nanti author banyakin deh HunHan momentnya, ga janji tapiii!heheheh. Nah untuk semua member nanti disequelnya author ceritain deh atu-atu jadi STOP protesnya OK!urusin dulu anak-anak kalian seblum maen lagi di story Author anak kalian harus pada sehat arraseo? *khekhehehkkhee..evil smirk again bareng Kyu-oppa!

kalo ada kesamaan alur cerita dan tokoh mohon maaf, tapi ini murni ide saya

Nah chingdeull NO BASH and NO SILENT READER

We Are One! Gamsahamnidaaa! ~Bow-bow bareng EXO Family~


End file.
